ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Ilyana No
Ilyana No (Jisoo) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Ilyana's strengths and weaknesses lie in her inability to feel pain and fear. While it can be quite beneficial in certain circumstances and give her an edge in battle, it's also quite dangerous to her health and life. Not being able to feel pain nor fear essentially turns off two of her survival instincts. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? At the moment, she has none, though she might develop one or two as she develops herself. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Ilyana doesn't know of the concept called 'free day', having her freedom taken away from her at birth. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? She had no personal possessions to speak of but seeing as she's now out of the labs, she might be able to find five possessions she'd keep forever. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She supposes that she'd change how her mother and her associates had taken other people to victimise, she would've been completely okay with being their only lab rat. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Empty. That's how Ilyana feels like. The absence of parental figures and any contact with other humans has made her incapable of ever properly showing emotions. Years of Magical and genetic experimenting by her own mother stripped her of most of her humanity, leaving her as a husk of who she once was. However, there is a small spark of the old Ilyana deep inside, if anyone is willing to dive in and find it. Ilyana, having grown up as a lab rat, rarely ever speaks up for herself. Whether the situation she gets herself in is good or bad, she has learned to resign and accept her fate. She believes that her voice isn't something anyone would listen to. Who could blame her? The girl has been told over and over again that her only purpose was to be at her mother's beck and call, to submit herself to anything that her mother would ask of her. She didn't believe she has free will, and now that she's free from her mother's clutches, she doesn't know what her purpose is anymore. In order to survive and tolerate the inhumane experiments performed on her, Ilyana's pain and fear receptors were taken away, giving her an inhuman tolerance for pain and a sort of aloof view of everything. Often times, Ilyana would hurt herself and be unaware of it but she could take care of herself from time to time, as if someone was reminding her. Because of this, Ilyana needed to be watched so grievous injuries could be prevented. However, the bits of humanity left in Ilyana are still present and would manifest itself from time to time. Others could see it if they would only try and help her show them. Ilyana is surprisingly empathetic and sympathetic. She treats others with unbelievable kindness and respect for someone who had gone through the things she did. Back at the labs, she was often the one who comforts and talks to the other lab rats, showing them the care and love their 'owners' didn't show them. Ilyana, as the one who had been at the labs the longest, felt responsible for the newer ones and did her best to act as their emotional support, even though she really didn't know what she was doing. The damage done to her must've been extensive, as Ilyana often claimed to have another voice whispering for her to do things. Not malicious things, no. But surprisingly human things. It reminds her to eat, to smile, and to feel. It was the one who told her to care for the other lab rats and the one which kept her sane. It may be her human consciousness trying its best to help the poor girl, or the original personality of Ilyana, or maybe even a separate personality altogether. Nobody really knows about these deeper traits of hers. People think she's beyond help and that she needs to be taken care of because she's as fragile as spun glass. Ilyana doesn't speak up against it, nor does she think anything of it. She knows her only purpose; to listen and obey. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Cynthia No, one of the most brilliant minds of her age, was a No-Maj Born graduate of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a special passion for science, more specifically genetic science. She fell in love with magic once she was introduced to it at age 11 and has since then been wanting to find a way to intersect the worlds of magic and science. Once she graduated from Ilvermorny at age 17, Cynthia immediately went to pursuing her degree in genetic science. However, Cynthia fell off the face of the Earth as soon as she graduated. Nobody knew where she went, or if she's even alive at this point. Unbeknownst to them, Cynthia had gathered other brilliant people with the same dream as her and they had created their own lab deep within the untouched forests of North America from the fortune of one of theirs. At first, their group chose to experiment on animals around them, giving them longer lifespans, enhanced speed and strength and the like but eventually they branched over to fusing magic and science, seeing as one of them had figured out how to make magic and technology tolerate each other. They eventually managed to give some of the local animals magical abilities like spewing out fire and duplicating themselves, some of the animals they experimented on dying a painful, slow death. They didn't even bat an eye, instead celebrating how successful they were. You could say that this was their tipping point from humane to downright cruelty. Years down the road, they had their first human experiment. Cynthia had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, conceived during an anger-driven night between Cynthia and one of her colleagues. Neither parents didn't give a care about their child, Cynthia only giving her one blank look before having one of the more softhearted colleagues of hers take care of the baby. It was this colleague who gave the baby the name Ilyana and took care of her like a mother would to her own child while the child's biological mother continued to pursue her now-twisted ambition to integrate magic and science. When their experiments called on for a human test subject, all of them refused to be it. Then Ilyana's biological father turned his eyes on the one year old Ilyana in her adoptive mother's arms and made up his mind. The woman, Marina, could only cry silent tears as she was held back by her colleagues and forced to watch the child she raised get thrown into the wolves, the child's pained screams and desperate cries filling the lab. That was only the beginning. The team decided to remove the child's pain and fear receptors for they feel that her screams and cries and struggles would disrupt the experiments they would perform. And it worked, they got the lab rat they desired. Ilyana came to be known as Subject 0, effectively stripping her of any human identity. Marina was forced to watch as the girl who she considered her own daughter become subjected to endless genetic and Magical experiments, the girl becoming more silent and submissive after each one. She became known as the lab's masterpiece. Soon enough, the group began to kidnap people from around the world to 'get more variables'. Ilyana had witnessed others who were put under her mother Cynthia and her group's cruelty and felt as if it was her fault that they were taking in more. She doesn't know why she felt that way, as she was told by the other scientists that she wasn't supposed to 'feel' anything. However, something in her head was telling her to comfort them, to give them hope and so she did. And somehow, that made her feel better, so she continued to do it. Meanwhile, Marina was cracking under the guilt of having so many people's blood in her hands that she snuck out one day under the guise of finding another person to capture to notify the Magical authorities. The lab was soon after and all the experimented animals were killed off. The human subjects had been massacred by an in-built self-destruct spell laced in their DNA which was set to activate once the members of the group were all killed, inlcuding Marina who was caught in the ensuing crossfire. The only thing they were able to salvage was the sleeping 13 year old Ilyana on one of the operation tables with needles embedded deep in her arms. She was confirmed a witch after perusing the files on her, revealing her to be the daughter of Cynthia. Once she was taken away from the labs, they made her go through a series of tests to see the damage the lab has done to her and were horrified at what they found out. Long after, she was deemed stable enough to be put in an orphanage but was still under close watch lest something unpredictable happens. She was also enrolled in Ilvermorny in an effort to try and give her a normal life. That was one year ago, and now Ilyana is entering her fifth year. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! https://68.media.tumblr.com/4ef6dc0b28a841281ed2a895d5110fe5/tumblr_inline_ok3pc3PteI1udgapp_500.gif Kim Jisoo of BLACKPINK 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No pain nor fear receptors 6) What year is your character in? Fifth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 5/1 ---- *"They eventually managed to give some of the local animals magical abilities like spewing out fire and duplicating themselves, some of the animals they experimented on dying a painful, slow death." How did they achieve this? Was it potions they manipulated for their benefit? Spell experimentation? *"The woman, Marina, could only cry silent tears as she was held back by her colleagues and forced to watch the child she raised get thrown into the wolves, the child's pained screams and desperate cries filling the lab." The child wouldn't have survived an attack from an animal as savage as a wolf, let alone a pack of them. *"The team decided to remove the child's pain and fear receptors for they feel that her screams and cries and struggles would disrupt the experiments they would perform." How did they achieve this? I'm going to need more details, in order for me to be able to approve her. *"Meanwhile, Marina was cracking under the guilt of having so many people's blood in her hands that she snuck out one day under the guise of finding another person to capture to notify both Magical and No Maj authorities." Why didn't she do this sooner? What was holding her back? It's clear she loved Ilyana and was concerned for her health, so why didn't she report the lab to the magical authorities sooner? Additionally, this is the jurisdiction of magical authorities. The no-maj authorities wouldn't have been contacted, or else the Statue of Secrecy would have been compromised. Things are still tense with the no-maj community even now, so their collaboration in shutting the lab down wouldn't have been possible. It'd have to be the wizarding authorities only. *"They didn't know what to do with the teenager, not really sure if she was a witch or a No Maj. They eventually reached a conclusion, the No Maj authorities would keep her until she shows signs of being a witch." Regardless of whether she was a witch or not, she had to go with the magical authorities. They'd have to obliviate her memories if she wasn't, and if she was, they had to send her to school. She couldn't have gone with the no-majs. *"The authorities had made her go through a series of tests to see the damage the lab has done to her and were horrified at what they found out." What were some of the things they found? *Mostly both. I didn't elaborate much because this was crammed xD *'Thrown into the wolves' is a metaphor meaning she was under the mercy of the scientists. *There is a rare condition called congenital insesitivity to pain that results from "mutations in a gene called PRDM12 that was already known to be involved in activating genetic switches". Mutations from both copies of the gene inherited from one's mother and father "results in all the pain sensors of the body being turned off from birth". They could've probably duplicated this effect. Meanwhile, the no fear thingo resulted from the scientists destroying both sides of her amygdala. *Alrighty, imma change that. Marina didn't contact the authorities sooner because she was still dedicated to their studies and wanted to see if they would really succeed, love for Ilyana aside. When the damage done to Ilyana has become too much for her to bear, she cracked under the pressure and did that. *Changing that too. *Inability to feel pain nor fear, impurities in her blood, faded scars from needles, a Lichtenburg scar, destroyed amygdala among other things. *I'm bad at metaphors, sorry luv. :') Category:Sorted